The Beauty and The Doggie
by LexxieLuu
Summary: this story is not normal inu yasha. inu yasha and miroku go to the same high school until there's a new girl that are in most of his classes. he then finds out he has to do a play with the new girl and has to... got to read to find out hee hee ;)


Inu Yasha was walking down the busy streets of Tokyo. He had his clawed hands in his school's uniform pants; he also had 3 buttons undone of his school's uniform shirt. His long Sliver hair was down and blowing in the wind and his dog like ears wiggled from the cool breeze. He then finally got to school. He saw his friend in the same colour and design of uniform, but he seemed more prepy. Inu Yasha walked up to him. "Hey, Inu Yasha" he said to Inu Yasha. "Hey Miroku" Inu Yasha replied. "Did you do you Homework?" Miroku asked. Inu Yasha looked at Miroku with a 'what do you think' look. "I thought you wouldn't do it" Miroku said and sighed. The school bell rang, and Inu Yasha and Miroku headed inside to their lockers. "See you in math" Miroku said and waved and ran off. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and he headed to his locker. Some girls looked at Inu Yasha as he passed them. "Look at though dog ears." One of the girls said. Inu Yasha turned to them and growled "GOT A PROBLEM!" Inu Yasha snapped. The girls rolled their eyes and walked away laughing. Inu Yasha sighed and faced his locker and opened it. He placed his bag inside and grabbed the books that he needed for his next two classes. As he closed his locker he ran into someone. They both fell and their books everywhere. "WHATCH—" Inu Yasha was about to yell at the person then looked at the person who hit into him. She had big dark brown eyes, long raven hair, with a girl's uniform on. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! I was in such a hurry I didn't see you!" she explained. "Yah whatever just watch it next time." Inu Yasha said and got up and he collected his books and went to his first class, Drama.

Inu Yasha enter the class. "Late again I see Inu Yasha" the teacher said. "Yah so" Inu Yasha said and took his seat at the back of the class. The teacher sighed then went on teaching. "Now I thought we could do a play instead of a test or a project" the teacher said. Everyone in the class was excited but Inu Yasha was not. "So would anyone—"the teacher was interrupted by a girl "I'm sorry but I'm a new student" the girl said. "Oh yes the principle told me we were getting a new student today. Why don't you tell about yourself?" the teacher asked. Inu Yasha looked at the girl he blinked 'that's the klutz who bumped into me in the hall' Inu Yasha thought to himself. "Oh….okay. Well my name is Kagome Higarashi I like to play volley ball and sing on my free time" Kagome said. "Well that's perfect I thought we should do a musical for the play. Why don't you sing something for us?" the teacher asked as he sat on his desk looking at Kagome. Kagome blinked and blushed "oh ummm okay" Kagome said and sat her books down on the teachers desk. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, and then she started to sing. Kagome sang 'everytime' by Britney Spears.

When Kagome stopped and then Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the class. Everyone's jaw dropped they got up and went over to Kagome and smiled and complimented on her singing and how cool they thought that Kagome was. Inu Yasha stayed in his seat and rolled his eyes. "Okay okay class now go back to your seats." The teacher said. Everyone went back to their seats and Kagome went to the only empty seat, and of course it was beside. Kagome sat down and looked at Inu Yasha then the teacher. "So dose anyone have any suggestions for a musical we can do?" the teacher asked. There were no hands but only Kagome's hand. "Yes Kagome" the teacher said and looked at her. Kagome stood up "how about beauty and the beast?" Kagome suggested. The teacher thought "good I like it. Any more?" the teacher said. No hands rose. "Okay beauty and the beast it is" the teacher said. One hand raised "yes" the teacher said. The girl stood "let Kagome be belle!" the girl said. The class nodded and agreed "Yah Kagome!" they chanted. "Okay, settle down. I agree Kagome is fit for the part" the teacher said. Kagome blinked and blushed "I would be glad to be belle" Kagome said and smiled. Inu Yasha sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well we need the other parts." The teacher said.

The teacher picked the other roles for people but for the beast he called on "Inu Yasha come here" the teacher said. Inu Yasha looked at the teacher and sighed then dragged himself to the front to the teacher "what did I do now?" Inu Yasha asked with his arms crossed. "sing" the teacher said. "What!" Inu Yasha said and blinked. "I said SING!" the teacher yelled. "Fine god!" Inu Yasha said and sighed then he closed his eyes and began to sing what came to his head.

When Inu Yasha finished he opened his eyes and the class did the same thing to Kagome, they had their jaws dropped. "That bad huh?" Inu Yasha said and looked at the teacher "YOUR PERFECT!" the teacher said and felt like hugging Inu Yasha "you are the beast and you better if you don't I'll fail you!" the teacher said. Inu Yasha growled "fine!" Inu Yasha said and went back to seat. "Okay well the bell will go soon so tomorrow we'll meet in the theater" the teacher said and the bell rang after. Inu Yasha sighed then he gathered his books and headed to his math class.

Inu Yasha was late as usual and he sat in the back with Miroku then Kagome followed Inu Yasha into the class. "Not her again" Inu Yasha said. Miroku looked at Inu Yasha "she hot eh." Miroku said and laughed. Inu Yasha punched Miroku in the arm. Miroku rubbed his arm and laughed. Kagome sat down beside Inu Yasha. "Oh hello again" Kagome said and smiled at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha just gave her the finger and looked at the front. Kagome frowned and sighed.

In the middle of an over head Miroku handed Inu Yasha a note. Inu Yasha opened it and it read;

'I heard you got the role of the beast in the musical,

And the new girl is Belle. ;)'

Miroku.

Inu Yasha sighed and crumpled the note and throw it away. Miroku blinked then shook his head.

The bell ran for lunch, Inu Yasha and Miroku were in the cafeteria and they were eating there lunches. "Oh come on your so lucky! You get to kiss the new girl!" Miroku said and took a bite of his apple. Inu Yasha sighed "change the subject now!" Inu Yasha demanded. Miroku sighed then saw Kagome coming towards them. Kagome looked at Miroku and Inu Yasha "do you mind if I sit with you?" Kagome asked. "Sure" Miroku said and smiled. Kagome smiled back "thank you, oh I'm Kagome" Kagome introduced herself. "I'm Miroku and you know Inu Yasha" Miroku said. Inu Yasha crossed his arms and looked away from Kagome. "Umm… yes we meet in the hall but that wasn't really a meeting" Kagome said and sat down. "So Kagome I heard that you're a good singer" Miroku said and slide over close to Kagome. Kagome blinked and nodded "Y….yes" Kagome said. "Are you excited to play Belle in beauty and the beast?" Miroku asked as he rubbed Kagome's butt. Kagome's face went red and she screamed and slapped Miroku. Miroku blinked "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." Miroku said. Inu Yasha shook his head at Miroku. Kagome sighed. "Inu Yasha" Kagome said. "What?" Inu Yasha said coldly. "Oh umm…. The Drama teacher gave me the script already highlighted with my parts and one with your parts high lighted." Kagome said and pulled out of her black book back Inu Yasha's script. Inu Yasha took the script and he sighed. Kagome blushed "He told…told me that we should practice together" Kagome said shyly. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome "and when did you want to exactly?" Inu Yasha asked. "Oh anytime that's good for you!" Kagome replied. Inu Yasha looked at the script and sighed "what about tonight?" Inu Yasha said and looked at Kagome as he closed the script. "My place?" Inu Yasha asked. "Ummm…. Okay I guess I'll meet you at the front of the school" Kagome asked with a smiled. "Yah whatever" Inu Yasha said and got up and walked out of the cafe. Miroku blinked and ran after Inu Yasha.

After School

Kagome was waiting by the gate for Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha came out and saw Kagome he walked up to her. "Let's get this over with" Inu Yasha said to Kagome and walked in the direction of his house. Kagome blinked and ran after and walked beside Inu Yasha. After a silent walk they got to Inu Yasha's house. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha's big house. "Wow it's so big!" Kagome said. "Come on!" Inu Yasha said holding the door opened for Kagome. Kagome nodded ad ran inside, Inu Yasha followed and looked around "be quiet and hurry to my room" Inu Yasha said quietly. Kagome took off her shoe and was a bit confused. "Inu Yasha is that you?" a man called. "Too late." Inu Yasha said to himself and sighed. "Yah!" Inu Yasha said. A guy with long hair like Inu Yasha's, he had a crescent moon on his forehead, he had golden eyes like Inu Yasha but he was taller and older then Inu Yasha was. "Who's that?" he asked. "None of your business Sesshoumaru." Inu Yasha said. "What ever just keep it down would ya" Sesshoumaru said. Inu Yasha growled "too bad, come on!" Inu Yasha said and grabbed Kagome's arm and went up stairs.

Kagome sat on Inu Yasha's bed as they entered, "was that your brother" Kagome asked. "Yes unfortunately" Inu Yasha said and pulled out his script and sat in him computer chair. Kagome got her script to "oh it's me first" Kagome said and sighed. "Well go" Inu Yasha said impatiently. Kagome nodded and began to sing her parts. Inu Yasha watched Kagome then there was a bang on the door. Kagome stopped; Inu Yasha got up and opened the door. "What!" Inu Yasha said annoyed. "Oh hi father" Inu Yasha said and sighed. "That is not the way you talk to your father, Inu Yasha" Inu Yasha's father said. Inu Yasha let him in and Inu Yasha sat on his computer chair again. Inu Yasha's father looked at Kagome "and who's this?" Inu Yasha's father asked and smiled at Kagome. "Oh I'm Kagome Higarashi" Kagome said and got up and bowed. "Oh very polite. I'm Inu Yasha's father, Nice to meet you Kagome" he said and smiled. Inu Yasha growled. "I heard singing so I had to come up and see. Do you mind if I watch I have never heard Inu Yasha sing" Inu Yasha's father said and laughed. Kagome smiled "I don't mind" Kagome replied and looked at Inu Yasha as she sat down on Inu Yasha's bed again. Inu Yasha's father sat down on a chair. Kagome then went on singing on her part. When she was down she looked at Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha sighed and sang his part.

They Finished, Inu Yasha's father blinked "That…that was fantastic!" he said and clapped and smiled. Kagome giggled and smiled. Inu Yasha sighed "please don't spread it around father" Inu Yasha said looking at him. "Too late" a woman said and came in. "oh great" Inu Yasha said and sighed. Kagome looked at the woman "I'm Inu Yasha's mother. I heard you two singing I thought it was beautiful!" she said to Kagome. Kagome smiled and got up and introduced her self again. "Kagome why don't you stay for dinner we never have people over" she said and smiled. "Ummm…. Okay" Kagome agreed and smiled. "Excellent!" she said and went down stairs starting dinner. "See you two at dinner" Inu Yasha's father said and went down stairs. Inu Yasha sighed "some times there so annoying" Inu Yasha said to himself. "I thought they were very nice" Kagome said looking at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome and gave her the finger "don't think you can come here anytime you want. Tomorrow it's your house" Inu Yasha said. Kagome blinked and looked down "Oh, okay" Kagome said.

"DINNER!" Inu Yasha's mother called. Inu Yasha and Kagome came down stairs and Sesshoumaru was at the table already, he looked at Kagome "she's still here?" he asked and growled. "Be nice Sesshoumaru" Inu Yasha's mother said and gave a plate of food for everyone. "Wow I haven't so much food" Kagome said and blinked at her plate. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. They all ate their dinners but Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru were the ones who didn't talk.

After dinner Kagome went home, Inu Yasha went into his room and of course he didn't do his homework. He read the script until he fell asleep.

Next Morning Inu Yasha's mother woke up Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha wake up your going to be late" she said. Inu Yasha opened his eyes and looked at his mother. "Oh shit!" Inu Yasha said and got out of bed. "Young man no cursing in this house" she said. "Yah yah" Inu Yasha said and stumbled on his clothes, he grabbed his script and bag and ran down stairs. Hi mother shook her head and then smiled. Inu Yasha grabbed a piece of toast that was Sesshoumaru. "Hey Inu Yasha!" Sesshoumaru said and growled. Inu Yasha laughed and ran out the door and got his skate board and went to school.

The bell already rang and everyone was in the theater, Inu Yasha came in late. The teacher sighed a shook his head at Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha just get on the stage" the teacher said. Inu Yasha jumped on the stage with his script. It was the last part of the musical where Belle and the beast kiss. "Well go ahead do be shy" the teacher said and watched as did everyone else. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome and blushed as did Kagome and then they got in closer and they kissed. The teacher almost cried he loved it so much. Inu Yasha and Kagome broke the kiss and looked at he teacher, "all you need to do is memorize you lines and we have the best musical in history!" the teacher said and smiled. Inu Yasha sighed 'this is going to be a nightmare when my parents and Sesshoumaru come' Inu Yasha thought and sighed. Everyone surrounded Kagome and Inu Yasha complementing on there performance. Inu Yasha pushed everyone out of the way and went back stage and sat in a chair watching everyone around Kagome. Inu Yasha was in a daze watching Kagome. Then a hand came to Inu Yasha's shoulder. "Hey!" the person said. Inu Yasha took the hand and twisted it he blinked "oh sorry dad?" Inu Yasha said and let go oh Inu Yasha's father's arm. He got up and fixed his shirt "well nice to see you to" he said and laughed. "What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha asked. "I came to see you of course. I got off of work early" Inu Yasha's father said and smiled. "Okay class let's do it one more time!" the teacher said. Inu Yasha sighed "fine just tell the teacher who you are he might think you're a rapper" Inu Yasha said and went on the stage. Inu Yasha's father sighed and went down to the teacher and introduced himself. "Okay listen up class we have an audience!" the teacher announced. Inu Yasha sighed 'dumb ass' Inu Yasha thought. "Who?" some of the classmates asked. "Inu Yasha's father!" the teacher said, Inu Yasha's father bowed. The class mates looked at his father then Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha growled as the students looked at him. "Well let's give this another try" the teacher said.

Then it was Kagome and Inu Yasha's kissing scene, Kagome and Inu Yasha got in closer and kissed each other. Inu Yasha's father raised his eye brow 'my son kissing a human. Good for him' he thought and smiled. After that scene the curtains closed and Inu Yasha let go of each other. Inu Yasha's after stood up and clapped and whistled. Inu Yasha tried not to yell at his father. Kagome giggled then went out and greeted Inu Yasha's fatter. "Hello kagome I thought it was very good" he said and smiled. "Oh not really I messed up so many times" kagome said and giggled. "Nah, you were perfect." He replied.

Later after school Inu Yasha's mother came to pick Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru from school and work. Inu Yasha blinked "why you are here mothered?" Inu Yasha said quietly and looked at people pass. "I wanted to pick you up and your father said you did a good job in the play today" she said and kissed Inu Yasha's fore head. "Mom!" Inu Yasha said and girls laughed as they saw Inu Yasha's mother kissed his fore head. "Oh stop being so stiff, oh there's kagome." She said and walked over to kagome. Inu Yasha blinked then he got into the car. Sesshoumaru looked at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha glared at Sesshoumaru "what!" he snapped. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes "look what mother is doing" Sesshoumaru said in a mono toned voice. Inu Yasha blinked and looked at his mother coming back and kagome running home. "MOM WHAT DID YOU DO!" Inu Yasha yelled out the window. She then got into the car "don't yell and I invited kagome over for dinner" she said and started to car. Inu Yasha blinked and his jaw dropped "you what!" Inu Yasha said. "I like kagome she's polite and kind like some sons I know, oh and I invited her to the hot springs on the weekend." She said. Inu Yasha growled and smacked his fore head. Sesshoumaru said nothing and looked out the window.

The dinner went fine kagome enjoyed her time there and Inu Yasha was growling all night. Then the weekend came and Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha's mother and father were in the car and went to kagome's shrine and picked her up. Inu Yasha's father put kagome's things in the back and got into the car, as did kagome. "Hello kagome" Inu Yasha's mother said. "Hello" kagome said and then she blinked at the silence in the car. "boys be polite and greet kagome!' Inu Yasha's father said. "Hi, kagome" they said in an annoyed voice. Kagome blinked the frowned then looked out the window. Inu Yasha's mother and father were talking to each other and everyone else was quiet for the rest of the trip.

They got to the hot spring and kagome and Inu Yasha's mother shared a room and Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, and their father shared the room next door, "NO WAY!" Inu Yasha yelled. "Calm down and don't yell. Then sleep on the floor then!" Inu Yasha's father said. Inu Yasha growled "FINE I WILL!" Inu Yasha said and growled the sat on the floor. Kagome and Inu Yasha's mother were in white and blue kimono's, with their hair up in high pony tails holding a big towel and a small towel. They entered the room "you boys coming for a bath?" Inu Yasha's mother said. Inu Yasha's father nodded "oh yah" he said. Inu Yasha's mother giggled. "Are you toeing boys coming?" he asked. "Fine" Inu Yasha said and grabbed a towel and went out to the springs. Sesshoumaru said nothing and grabbed a towel and went out there too. Kagome come out and blinked "there's only one left" kagome said and blinked. Inu Yasha's father and mother came out "what's that kagome dear?' Inu Yasha's mother asked. "There's only one hot spring left" kagome said. "I'm fine with that" Inu Yasha's father said. "perv." Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru said. Inu Yasha's mother looked at kagome are you okay with one kagome?" she asked kagome. Kagome shook her head and blushed. "Okay then." Inu Yasha's mother said. Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru blinked.

Kagome started to take off her kimono but she had a bikini on "I came prepared!" kagome said and giggled. Inu Yasha mother took her kimono off and had a bikini on too but not to reveling "I did the same" she said and giggled with kagome. Inu Yasha's father blinked then looked at the boys "did you guys come prepared?" he asked. They shook their heads. Kagome giggled more seeing Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha blush. "We won't look it's like I haven't seen you before" Inu Yasha's mother said. "MOM!" Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru said. Kagome and Inu Yasha's mother giggled then they got in the spring. Inu Yasha's father went inside and got his boxers on and used thoughts then went in and sat but Inu Yasha's mother. Inu Yasha looked at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru did the same. Inu Yasha ran inside and got undressed and put the towel around him. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and giggled. Inu Yasha blushed then growled then got in and held the towel so it wouldn't come off. "I'm going inside fuck this" Sesshoumaru said and went inside. "Watch you language!" Inu Yasha's father said and sighed. Kagome blinked then looked down. "Everything fine kagome your you not having fun?" Inu Yasha's mother asked. "Oh no I'm having lots of fun but I don't think Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha like me!" kagome sad and looked back down. Inu Yasha looked at kagome and blinked then sighed "yah I like you as a friend" Inu Yasha said. Inu Yasha's mother smiled "that's cute" she said and giggled then pushed kagome to Inu Yasha. Kagome blinked and blushed. Inu Yasha blushed too. Kagome sat beside Inu Yasha and blinked looking down. Inu Yasha's mother kissed Inu Yasha's father's cheek then saw a white towel floating in the water. Inu Yasha looked at to towel too and then he looked down and his face went bright red. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha then she turned around blushing madly. Inu Yasha grabbed the towel and put it back around him then he got out and inside. Kagome blinked then got out and ran after Inu Yasha. "She so likes Inu Yasha" Inu Yasha's father said. She nodded "very much" she said and giggled and laid her head on Inu Yasha's father's chest.

Inu Yasha had his towel around him and he growled and his face was still red and went passed Sesshoumaru then got dressed "what's wrong with you?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. "NOTHING DROP IT!" Inu Yasha yelled and growled. "You don't scare me" Sesshoumaru said and growled back. Inu Yasha finished getting dressed then sat on the floor. Kagome knocked on the door "Inu Yasha?" kagome said. Inu Yasha went red and said nothing. Sesshoumaru got the door and kagome was still wet and in her bikini, he linked "Inu Yasha is over there" Sesshoumaru pointed to him.


End file.
